


Light My Fire

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: This probably could have also gone into my Rhinking in the Rain series. But I wrote it before that was a thing. So? ::shrug::





	Light My Fire

“Do you have to stand directly in front of me?” Link asked, feigning annoyance. “Pretty sure you can admire your handiwork from literally any other angle.”

“I _am_ pretty handy, aren’t I?” The way the campfire had transformed Rhett into a featureless silhouette, Link couldn’t make out his facial expression. But he’d wager he was looking stupidly proud of himself.

“Was that all you took away from what I just said? You make a better door than a window, man! You’re so proud of your fire, but you’re not gonna lemme look at it?”

Rhett stood a little straighter, but otherwise didn’t move from Link’s view. Link subtly admired the way the firelight glowed around Rhett’s full frame.

“Admit it. You’re impressed. You think I’m impressive.”

Link rolled his eyes. “ _Me Cave-Rhett. Me make fire._ ”

Before Link could find out how Rhett would have responded to the teasing, they were interrupted by a sudden crack of thunder.

The sky opened up out of nowhere. Within seconds the sprinkles turned into sheets, and they were tripping over each other to dive into their tent.

Link wound up flat on his back with Rhett hovering above him on his hands and knees. They only lasted a couple of seconds before they’d caught their breath enough to break out into hysterics.

“So much for your fire…”

“I guess the flame that burns twice as bright really does only burn half as long?”

“Half as long as _what_? It barely got going!”

Rhett lowered himself to rest a portion of his weight against Link’s body, holding most of it up with his forearms. Their wet shirts had shifted up enough in the mad dash for shelter that Link could feel the cool, damp skin of Rhett’s belly dip down to touch his own.

Their skin felt gently warmed wherever it touched; fueled by the heat inside each of them that ceaselessly smoldered for one another.

Rhett smiled down, brushing back a wet chunk of Link’s hair.

“Barely got going, huh? I’d say it’s just starting to heat up.”

The rain slowed. Tapping out a pattern against the canvas. Like a coded message that they had cracked many camping trips ago.

“You still concerned about my deficiencies as a window? And my other door-like attributes?”

Link shook his head, and pulled Rhett down for a kiss.

“Nah, baby. You’re a better door than a window. But you’re an even better tent than a door.”

“Mmmmm…” Rhett hummed into his ear, sending a rush of chills racing up Link’s arm. “And how’s that?”

“You’re so big.”

Rhett purred a low growl against Link’s ear, making him squirm and roll his hips up against Rhett’s.

“You’re _so_ big,” Link repeated before he continued. “You cover me. Keep me warm.”

Rhett pressed his mouth against Link’s, managing to make the kiss hard and soft at the same time.

“Now I _know_ you’re impressed,” Rhett whispered, accompanied by another one of his ‘stupidly proud of himself’ grins. “Told you I was handy.”

Link rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help warmly smiling in return. “Just shut up and light my fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have also gone into my Rhinking in the Rain series. But I wrote it before that was a thing. So? ::shrug::


End file.
